The problem of developmentally delayed crops—for example corn plants emerging significantly later than surrounding corn plants—is well known. Delayed plants use water, nutrients, and sunlight without producing a proportional amount of grain. By remediating delayed plants, the remaining crop plants have more resources with which to be productive.